Brand new
by ReDmOoN14
Summary: When Elise an extraordinary girls catches unwanted attention of those in Voltrala sp? how will she cope- Edward and Cullens involed! I wrote it a while ago so be nice!


I walked through the city, sometimes looking into booths or shops. I wondered what my parents would think if they could see me now, they'd probably just go on about how unnatural I was and how traveling was no way to make a life.

I noticed a teen staring at my low-cut Tee I sent a distracted spark at him and he quickly walked off, looking slightly confused. I was once again glad for my powers, there were too many bad people in the world for a thirteen year old with out parents.

I moved towards the clock tower; passing a thin alleyway. Before I had time to react a muscular arm that seemed to sparkle flashed out and yanked me into the alleyway. I tried to scream but a freezing hand clamped over my mouth while the other arm wrapped around my waist pinning my arms at my sides.

The man picked me up like I weighed nothing I tried to escape but he had an iron grip. He moved a grate aside with his foot and jumped down the hole in the ground.

I tried to scream as we fell, when we hit the ground I immediately Shot him with pain sparks feeding power to them with my fear. He dropped me like a snake, and roared like a lion.

I landed in a crouch and sprinted forward as fast as I could go. I could hear cursing behind me the man had apparently recovered from my defense I saw a light up ahead and ran faster than I knew I could towards it. It was a door, huge and metal. I pounded on it screaming,

"Help me, help me please, please somebody HELP!" A boy about nine in a suit pulled the door open; he had a grey clock over his shoulders and looked slightly bemused. I rushed into the hallway behind him.

I leaned against the wall, sliding down until I sat with my back to the wall. I was sobbing and shaking the boy closed the door behind me and stood watching me with that same bemused look. I

sat there for some time until collecting myself I stood. The boy cocked his head at me, "Ciao," he said, his voice was smooth I realized his eyes were a brilliant ruby color. "Ciao," I replied, he must have recognized my English accent for when he spoke again he said, "Will you follow me please?" he spoke with the confidence of an adult.

I could only nod timidly he turned on his heel and walked toward an elevator. We stepped inside and moved up, I tried to probe his consciousness, a feeling like none I had experienced before rolled through my mind.

I quickly cut off the connection. The boy turned to me like a blur and gave me a glare that was almost tangible. He led me down a long hallway to an old fashioned thick wooden door and though it into a large stone room.

Inside the room many people stood at random around the central three people. Unlike the others in the room these three were elderly. Many of those in the room were middle aged but these were old in a way I had never seen the like of before, they were clearly different from those around them even though they all shared extremely pale skin and the same red eyes as the boy who had brought me in.

The boy moved towards the only of the three to be pleasantly surprised by me, the other two seemed indifferent. The room drew to silence as more than twenty pairs of red eyes stared at me. The boy walked up to the bemused man and said

"Master," as he bowed. The man held out his hand to shake it but instead the boy only pressed his palm to the man's.

"Thank you Alec," said the man, he now seemed almost jovial. He moved towards me, I noticed that he seemed to glide, not walk.

"Hello, my dear, I am Aro, and pray tell, who are you?" he said in a voice like velvet.

"Elizabeth," I noticed my voice shook as I said it.

"But people I like call me Elsie, well they would anyway." I said quieting at the end. Aro seemed to be growing more amused by the second. The door behind me opened to admit the man from the alleyway. With a small shout I leapt behind Aro and watched warily around him. "Hello Demerit, did you find the little one?" Aro asked with a sort of proud joy.

With a start I realized Demerit shared the red eyes of the others, though his were noticeably darker. "Oh," I said in a small voice. My eyes darted around the room; quickly calculating my chances of escape. Not good. There was only one door and Demerit was standing firmly in front of it. There were no windows and no trap doors. In my rapid glance a blotch of color on a stone in the corner caught my attention.

My sudden exhale must have alerted Aro to my epiphany. He turned from his touch with Demerit

"My dear?" My breath was shallow I couldn't turn from my stare. Aro seemed to have spotted the cause of my terror.

"Elsie, I have a power, not like yours, I wonder if I may try it." He said it gently, holding out his hand.

"Not really a question is it?" I asked in a shaky breath crossing my arms to hide my hands. He smiled slightly and moved my arm forward with a smooth grace that could only be achieved with supernatural strength.

He touched his hand to mine and I felt the memories flood my mind and his. I tried to escape the torrent of pain filled memories; in my panic I opened up a chasm. Memories hundreds of years old flooded my mind, seeping through me. Aro cut off the connection and I came to my self on the floor. To my surprise Aro was next to me on the floor. There was tenseness in the room and I realized everyone one was still. I felt a warm wetness on my forehead where I hit the floor; I reached up and touched the blood with three finger tips. I brought my hand down to see the crimson. I looked from my hand to Aro who was watching me like I was a gift from on high.

He looked at me and pushed some hair away from my neck with a surreal grace and in a blur that I saw only afterwards he bit down on my neck. I felt a scissoring pain at my wrists and ankles moments afterward.

A fire was set to my veins and I pulled into a place inside me where I had always been safe from pain, but that too was consumed by the inferno that was my world for those long three days.

THUMP-BUMPBUMP

THUMP-BUMP-BUMP

THUMP-BUM-BU-BUMP

THump-ba-bum

Thum-bu-bum-ba-bump

thum-thum-thump-ba

th-bu

tha

th

bu

The sound of my heart fuluttered in the fire like a bird in a trap. I felt the next soundless tremors as the fire ebbed from my finger and toes; the hopeless seizing as my arms, legs and head came out of the flame into a cool serenity; and the last seizing of my chest as the fire ceased all together and I knew I was gone.

Not dead, no, not yet, but then again nether was I alive. I took a breath feeling hopeless and took another and then I heard something. The voices of Aro and the others in his court. I heard them as clearly as if I were with them yet somehow I knew that they were a floor above me.

I let out a breath I was not aware I was holding and stopped breathing altogether. After my lungs did not respond for a full five minuets I allowed my body to fall into its old pattern.

I sat up quietly jumping to my feet in what was a room meant only for that purpose. I walked out of the door and into the elevator lithely. I could smell something fantastic coming from downstairs and as I moved downwards I picked up on a beautiful melody.

The door opened and I walked into a reception area, and I found my melody's root.

I walked over to her silently; she was facing away from me. I breathed in slowly gasping at the sent that hit me. I dropped to a couch and jumped at her. Another shape slammed into me in midair throwing me into a wall.

A roar tore from me, and I threw the shape from me as two more joined the first pinning me to a wall. Another ran the human from the room. Once she was gone I calmed relaxing slightly.

"Sorry." I said quietly to those on top of me. They immediately released me.

"I don't know why I…" I quieted as their thoughts assaulted me. Not their thoughts precisely, no, more like their feelings but whispers bled through. I stood and one of them motioned to the elevator.

I thought about the room we were going to be in soon, concentrating on the memory when I found it was blurry, and suddenly; I was there. Aro stood to the left of me looking expectantly at the door.

"Cool," I breathed he jumped in surprise at the sound of my voice. He seemed about to say something but my mind was already wondering where else I could go. I focused on the memory of a picture of Time Square.

I opened my eyes to an alleyway that was unseen. _Strange, I didn't mean to go unseen. Oh well it's useful I suppose_. I walked out to the center of the square noticing it was cloudy here first. Several heads turned my way before I remembered my eyes were blood red. Hurriedly I walked to a booth, trying not to move to fast.

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and focused on my old house. I was there suddenly, in another out of the way alley. _I won't be able to do party tricks_. I thought sadly, laughing at myself. I walked to Melody's house. I knocked on the door rapidly and she opened it.

"Hi Melody it's me Elsie Can I come in?" I said this so rapidly I think she had trouble hearing me but she nodded never the less. I closed the door quickly and slid to the floor. Not daring to take a breath, her heartbeat alone was making my mouth water.

"Elsie, are you ok?" She tried to take my sunglasses off but I stopped her with a thought. She looked worried and I could hear her thoughts wondering at how different I looked than I did three years ago. I nodded mutely.

"Do you mind if I hide out here for a while?" I asked her slowly, apparently hitting the right speed. She nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" I was shaking my head before she stopped talking. I breathed in and stiffened.

"Damn-sorry-I-need-to-leave-bye!" I blurted out as slowly as I could leaving the house and popping into a forest I imagined. I listened for movement and heard the melody again, this time with a different tempo.

Unable to resist I raced toward it and drank it dry. It was only after I recovered that I realized it was an elk.

I felt better as I buried its remains wondering where the nearest town was and what I could do when I got there.

I ran through the forest silently coming upon a path I followed it more slowly. Until, finally, a house came into view. A familiar scent was on the air and I walked around to the front door to find its source. I rang the bell waited for someone to answer while checking that I still had my sunglasses on.

A girl opened the door with a smile on her face and her eyes ready for someone a foot taller than me. Her eyes dropped to me and widened; her heart speed up as she turned sheet white. I looked down at myself, to my surprise I didn't have a drop of blood on me. Moving forward I asked,

"What's wrong?" She backed up to quickly and tripped scrambling backwards. I stopped in the doorway.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told her moving forward and pulling her gently to her feet. She seemed to except that she was in no immediate danger but she still looked on edge. Her eyes kept flickering to the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I heard a car pull up in the driveway. She looked at the door again.

"I can leave if you want." I said quietly, her eyes retuned to me. "It's just, have you.." I was cut off by a snarl and the sound of a door being wrenched apart; I dropped into a crouch and faced the oncoming vampire. He had bronze hair and was livid I could feel his emotions screaming to protect the girl. I moved away from her and to the right, straitening and putting my hands up.

"I wasn't going to touch her. I swear." I said it quietly but he seemed to believe me, he turned to the petrified girl who collapsed against him.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked her quietly he checked her over. Once he was satisfied with her he turned to me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm Elizabeth, and…" His phone rang. He had it to his ear before it finished.

"Alice? – Yes she's – yes, no – I – tell him I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone deftly and looked to Bella then to the door.

"I can fix the door if it's a problem." I told him. He looked at me questioningly; steeling myself I imagined the door whole again. With a loud crack, it was. I looked back to him smiling as I did so. He seemed to shake himself and asked.

"My father Carlisle wants to speak with you. Will you come?" I started to nod when I realized I knew the name

"Carlisle Cullen?" He seemed surprised by my knowledge. He nodded and went outside, towing Bella with him. I followed and soon we were seated in his car. I sat in the back as were drove to his house. It was huge, I marveled at the size of it. The door was open and several vampires stood in the door.

I exited the car and walked to the door. Carlisle stood there with five others.

"Hello Carlisle." He seemed disconcerted.

"I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Elsie." I said this quickly to the whole group. I looked at Carlisle wondering where I had seen him before. He returned my gaze. _How do you know me? _He questioned,

"I don't know." He looked worried. "Have you been to Europe lately?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He shook his head mutely and I realized all eyes where on me.

"He didn't say that out loud, did he?" They continued to stare at me. "Right." I looked at him more closely, "Aro must have known you."

Suddenly the wall was at my back and the room was a torrent of growls. The really huge one had me pinned to the wall by my throat.

"The Voultiri sent you?" He growled at me I filnched back- not sure of what he ment.

"No body sent me," I whispered terrified. The younger blond came to my rescue.

"Emmet let her down she has no clue what you're talking about." He shot me a cursory glance assessing me- his thoughts were calmer than the others. The man named Emmet dropped me and went to stand in front of a beautiful blond. Carlisle towards me and offered a hand. He pulled me to my feet and I tried not to think of that delicious drum across the room – a warning growl rippled from Edward.

"How do you know Aro?" Carlisle asked quickly gazing intently at me.

"I saw through his memories- or" I paused momentarily "no they had to be memories when he – he wanted to know everything and I didn't want to see my life again so I – and it was soo long. And then…" I trailed off unsure of what happened everything was dark in those memories. "And then I woke up I thought about seeing the big room again and I was just there." I recounted skipping almost killing the receptionist on accident. "Then I went to Melody but she smelled so… And then I was in the woods." I looked up at them the majority looked really confused except for Bella and Edward.

Edward was nodding and Bella looked vaguely annoyed and I realized I'd spoken far too fast for her eyes to pick up. Emmet was the first to speak.

"So… what now?" I looked over at him fearfully but his expression was calm and he was looking at Edward. Edward who, apparently could hear thoughts knew exactly what I ment and retold the story to his family slow enough for Bella to hear. As soon as Bella crossed my mind I was fixated on her. She was pretty but more importantly her skin was thin enough to see the bluer hues of arterys at her throat.

If I crouched and then jumped I would half to jump at a 35 angle at 93 mph to hit her just right so I wouldn't need to move again to drain her dry. My mind made the calculations instantaneously as though I had memorized them long ago.

Edward's voice stopped and he moved Bella behind him slidding into a protective crouch at the same instant. I shook my head but the fire in my throat refused to be put out I tried to sty still though every thing in me was screaming to take her blood she had barely begun to react to Edward's movement it would be too easy.

**Stay still**.

I ordered myself struggling as the coven reacted my eyes had not yet left Bella. I closed my eyes as Jasper and Emmet each took one of my arms and pulled me outside quickly but cautiously. I did not fight them but struggled to remain ridgid. What if I got to her? Emmet let go of my arm only for jasper to grab it back inside the house Bella's heart raced – that sent me over the edge. I somehow managed to rip from Jasper's hold and fly anywhere- anywhere but here. Mountains were better, and then that's where I was.

**Love it? Hate it? Think I should continue it?**


End file.
